ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Field Manual
Can someone make an attempt to clean up this article? The lists of zones for the field manual page are all obscurely marked by region name, not zone. anyone not familiar with the zones would find it impossible to know what each one pertains to. Regen/Refresh Status Enhancements I understand there have been varying times on the Regen and Refresh status effects from the Field Manuals. Kyrie couldn't have said it any better. People only receive the effects beyond the one hour limit if they are in conversations with NPC's where all other effects/timers (not including Adventuring Fellow time or personal character job abilities) are FROZEN until the cutscene with the NPC is complete, or the zoning process between two areas is complete. A player can recognize he/she is inside this freeze when they speak to an NPC in a manner that prevents them from moving their character until the dialogue is complete. I have researched the hour-long effects of regen and refresh and I can confirm without a doubt that any player claiming the effects wore off before the one hour limit MUST have been K.O.d or put into a Level Sync party (a bug that should be fixed in a future patch). The effect lasts an exact 60 minutes. Please remove the "up to 60 minute" notice on the main page. --Overgryph 06:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Enhancement Duration There have been differing reports as to the duration of the Regen and Refresh effects gained from Field Manual support. I have personally had Refresh last for an hour in Xarcabard. Others have reported durations as low as 10 minutes. I believe this may have to do with either your current level or the zone you obtain the effect in. I have changed the details on the main article to read "up to 60 minutes" with a link to this talk section so we can discuss the reasons why the duration may be lower. I think that if you are under level 41 (where you normally could not get the refresh spell), or possibly under level 25 (when you could not possibly get AutoRefresh), the duration may be lowered. Instead of level dependent, this effect may instead (or also) zone dependent. So please put your experiences here, and be sure to report your level and the zone you received the effect from. Thank you. -- 23:48, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Remember that effect timers are paused during dialog, and the effect is wiped like other effects when changing job or level synching. I have obtained the refresh effect at level 15 in Sarutabaruta and it lasts the full hour. I also get the full hour in Buburimu and Passhow Marshlands. Falcrin 17:41, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Level 30 Red Mage - Received Refresh and Reraise about one hour and fifteen minutes ago in Jugner Forest. Both effects are still active. What gives? --Gasher 01:40, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Levels 32-34 on Scholar I was getting a one hour refresh from Qufim Island - Akairyu 18:15, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Level 27-28 on Scholar I was also getting a one hour refresh from Qufim Island - Mishli Level 13 Scholar was getting a one hour refresh from Buburimu Peninsula. - Camthan 20:22, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Level 14-17 WHM I was getting one hour Regen/Refresh from Buburimu. I think that the only reason people are getting differing durations are the reasons Falcrin mentioned (duration paused during dialog/zoning, effects removed upon level sync, changing job, etc.). --Kyrie 08:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Table Format I think we need to get a chart going here, before we all throw up nine different formats. I'm not certain how to get that accomplished... something like the CampOps chart?--Baroness 22:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * I like the table format that someone added to the page but Rec. Level is solo or with party? and should we post both? -- 22:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Dropped the poor tables I started on in the Fields of Valor page, and instead are sending people here. Hopefully that cleans it up a little. Can we add EXP reward as a column though? --Yoteo 22:23, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * I think a reward column is something we should have, has anyone confirmed that the rewards are static for the page or is it based on performance? -- 22:27, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * As far as I know, it's static. Not too sure how much your performance can vary in just killing x mobs. Either you do it, or you don't. Plus, all the numbers I've seen so far are just to nicely rounded to be based on variable conditions. --Yoteo 22:29, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ** Ran West Ronfaure Page 1 twice. Same mobs to kill, same rewards (270xp 270g 27t) both times. --Baroness 22:57, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *** (270xp, 270gil, 27t) Killing just the Carrion Worms not the Tunnels if someone can verify its the same with tunnels that be great -- 23:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) **** It wouldn't matter. The specs for that regime are "Worm family", so any worms would work. --Baroness 01:46, 9 December 2008 (UTC) * Idea maybe it varies with time taken to kill them? -- 22:53, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ** The rewards are static you will get the same reward for the same regime everytime * Why no tab for Tabs reward given? Kinda seems like that would be listed almost by default but its not and no one seems to have mentioned it. Would be quite convenient to have that listed. I'll add the tab for the Tabs reward and put what i find, but I'm not about to solo every page there is. --TwistedAx 04:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorting? At the mo the table is sorted alphabetically by region, could we make it sortable so it can be sorted by level? -- 23:12, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I agree. I was going to sort them by level, but don't want to piss anyone off lol. --Bojack316 23:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Making the table sortable doesn't work because the zone names span several rows.--Anthoron 03:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I rearranged the list by recommended level, grouping like regions together alphabetically (e.g. North Gusta, West Ron, West Saruta). Also, the extra column headers were unnecessary. The list isn't that long, and the information is pretty self explanatory once you've seen the headers once. -- 12:28, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Colors *I know it's a work in progress but, Jesus, who picked them >< Looks like someone barfed after a candy binge! -- 22:44, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *Lol, I was thinking the exact same thing... why not continue with the normal colour scheme for tables? --Nicknick 22:46, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * I think they where going with nation based colors maybe >.> :* The missed Bastok then... <.< - and let's not forget that another nation could take West Ronfaure, at least in theory >.> -- 22:58, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *Fixed. Although, I can't figure out why everything is in bold...--Anthoron 03:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) **Ok, figured it out.--Anthoron 03:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Picture * Does the picture cover up the table for anyone else or is that just on Googles Chrome? -- 03:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) **I think it's just a Chrome problem, but it should be fixed now.--Anthoron 03:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Max Level I've added a max level column, which indicates what is the max level that you can complete the regime and still get credit, (the max level you can be and still get XP off the mobs your are supposed to kill), this hasn't been 100% tested, I'm just going off the max level of the mobs and the max level that you can get XP from those mobs. any help filling in the rest of the information would be helpful. Tjpoe 19:08, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I'm debating how useful it is to calculate the max level based off the max levels of the mob. Take Page 1 of North Gustaberg for example. It's true the Stone Eaters are Lv2-5, and the Lv5 ones will check EP at Lv14. But that implies that ~75% of the worms will check TW, and a bunch of time will be wasted scouring the zone for Lv5 (and likely, killing TW so they repop as EP). Lv14 is a useful number, but for me Lv11 is more meaningful, because that is the highest level where all of the worms will be EP or higher. Perhaps, then, the Max Level column should read 11~14, indicating the range in which the weakest mobs start to become TW. --Pav Feira 19:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I thought about this too, but I feel like it goes without saying. If you know that you have to get exp on a mob to get credit, then of course some mobs will be TW. and do you do about the multi-type regime, some mobs will be EP, but others are DC. Tjpoe 20:05, 10 December 2008 (UTC) You're right, it goes without saying that if I do Page 1 as a Lv14, most of my prey will be TW. But knowing that Lv11 is the max level where no mobs will be TW, is a non-trivial and useful calculation, which is why I proposed adding it. --Pav Feira 20:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I agree, its not trivial, it would be useful. Tjpoe 21:02, 10 December 2008 (UTC) It does make sense, but I don't know how useful it is. If the 'Max Level' reads as 14, then it's obvious that being a few levels below that would be optimal. Someone who's level 15 would know that there's no possible way that they can complete this regime and that they shouldn't even bother. But, if it does get changed to something like 11~14, the column name should be changed as well. I like the proposed idea of a range by Pav, I just went through Xarc checking everything as a 64 BLM and was fearing I couldnt complete my page 5 because every Evil Eye was checking TW. Took a while until I saw the note about the only Evil Eye in the zone that would let me complete my page was at the entrance to Castle Zvahl. Had I seen a range I could have avoided this area entirely and avoided wasting a ton of time. I was doing this close to the 'cap' for the area so I could level staff skill and not have a great chance of dying. As for what's 'obvious', what's obvious to some isn't to others and on a wiki trying to collect facts about things making assumptions about how information will be used seems pretty silly. People play differently and use the information for different reasons so it should be as thorough and complete where possible. --Neg 20:10, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *As a level 32 in Valkurm Dunes, the majority of the required monsters for Page 5 are Too Weak. Though, it is still possible to complete so long as you /check before killing. *Tiffany Lynn 14:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) *I'd say level 43 is possibly 1 level too high for the Qufim Island regimes - I've spent an hour on Pugils, trying to find 1 that doesn't read TW at level 43 and failed (was primarily here for skilling, so the exp was just a bonus) so could not complete Page 5. Other mobs still checked EP, was only the pugils that prevented completion. Eleisha 11:59, 24 May 2009 (UTC) *Keep in mind that there may possibly be no mobs at the highest level at any time. They spawn at a random level and stay at that level throughout their lifetime. If you only kill the highest or lowest levels when they appear, there eventually won't be any left. This is where the BST concept of "converting" mobs comes from. If you can get them to depop, whether through killing or using Leave outside their roam roam range, the replacements will appear at a random level. --Elwynn 21:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) When adding info for the high level zones, I assume highest level can just be put at 75 throughout? Even though recommended level is in the 80's for some. Tylerm33 Changed the max level of page 5 in Yhoator to 75 as there are several tonberries that will still con EP to a 75 (mostly reached by passing through Temple of Uggalepih.) Weapons Grade There are indications that the minimum XP mob level will remain fixed at 56 (?) so that whatever checks as EP at 75 will always check as EP all the way to 99, though you may get as little as 4xp per kill. (Apparently this may apply to the minimum aggro level as well.) So any page which can be done at 75 should still work at 99. I suggest that such pages be listed as "75+". --Elwynn 20:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Manual Picture The picture for the manual shows a book in North Gustaberg by the outpost which there isnt one. --Rues 20:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I think someone just put 'North Gustaberg' because of the Bastok flag in the picture. To me that outpost looks like the Aragoneu Outpost. --Bojack316 21:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Bojack. This is a pic of the Meriphataud Mts./Aragoneu Region Outpost --Anobi 22:33, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Protect/Shell Field Support Potency After doing several tests I can confirm that the Tier of Protect and Shell gained by Field support is based upon your current level when it is granted, not the recommended levels of the area. However, I am unsure if Protect and Shell 1 can be granted before level 7 and 18 respectivly. But I am sure that the Tier level of Protect/Shell field support does indeed increase in strength based upon your level; I have only assumed that the level of Tier increases corrasponds to the level in which these spells are learned, and as such my conclusional theory is based upon. I hope this new information is helpful. --Luke 01:45, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Delete/Redirect All of the content on this page is duplicated in the actual event page, Fields of Valor. I propose this page be changed to a redirect to that page. Tahngarthortalk- 07:28, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :This was never the case, the table on the Fields of Valor page is a transclusion of this page.-- 05:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : 'Move content, Delete and redirect:'Makes no difference. The content should be on the Fields of Valor page as it appears now- transcluding something like this that is only going to appear on one page doesn't make sense, and this page should be removed and replaced with a redirect. It makes no sense to have two pages that show the exact same content like this. Tahngarthortalk- 23:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) : There's too much content here for the FoV page. The transclusion should be dropped, and replaced with a summary/link to this page.-- 04:49, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : I respectfully disagree, there is far from "too much" information for an article that's supposed to be all about an activity. I don't like either but keeping the transclusion would be a far better idea than removing it from the FoV page. What's your idea of "too much content?" more than 2 paragraphs? Tahngarthortalk- 07:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::I shouldn't have said "too much" content, rather, that having separate pages provides a good division of content. The FoV page holds general information about the system for people unfamiliar with it, while this page provides a much more detailed reference for the field manuals. If I'm looking to do an FoV page, I don't want to have to dig through the FoV page to find information about the pages--I don't care about the rest of the information on that page.-- 09:49, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : Redirect. Redundant information. Keneth 17:08, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : I see no reason to delete this information. The information is what the "Field Manuals" are - yet it should also be on the FoV page since that encompasses Field Manuals. It is appropriately set up now. -- 14:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : The information provided is accurate, correct and relevant. The reason for using transclusion to place the information on another page is that there is a browser limitation on size of pages that can be edited. The page could well become a sub-page of Fields of Valor (as Fields of Valor/Field Manual for example) which would make sense. Idun Midgardsormr 00:38, 19 February 2009 (UTC) : The length of Fields of Valor is far, FAR away from having browser limitation issues. What's just as silly as this page is having the FoV page, which already has the entire contents of this page transcluded onto it, link to this page. The infrmation on this page would not be lost if we removed its contents from here. I'm only proposing that the contents of this page be actually placed on the FoV page and removed from here. We don't need the exact same information in two places. It's redundant clutter. It's also absurd to argue that the FoV page is too long. All it is, is a couple of paragraphs and then this chart. Tahngarthortalk- 08:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::We can fix the first of those problems by removing the transclusion and putting a link to this page. I still believe the information is better organised like this---and the FoV is a bit more than "a couple of paragraphs".-- 10:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Please see my post on the support forums. With the transcluded page included in the main page, the page is VERY close to the limit for editing. Also, for any user doing a search for this odd item they found outside the entrance to W.Waters and that is described as a "Field Manual", what exactly are they supposed to find here on the wiki? A simple page that says "it's a floating book" ??? I think not!! Idun Midgardsormr 10:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::That's faulty reasoning, Idun. By that logic, any page that contains an NPC should have the full text of the quests for that NPC listed on them. Instead, NPC pages list the name, perhaps a few known facts, and then links to the quest in which the NPC is involved. Which is exactly what the FoV pages should be: An NPC page for the book, linking to the actual quests that are attached to them. I somehow doubt that the length of the FoV page was too great, considering that the ZNM page is more than twice as long, and much more complicated to wade through. --Baroness 23:36, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::: For all practical purposes there IS NO LIMIT. That's an ANCIENT limit by old browsers that are mostly not in use anymore. Tahngarthortalk- 08:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Shouting doesn't make things so Tahn. I quoted my sources on the forum post, if you want to debate it, take it up with Wikia, they are the source, I'm just the messenger in this case. Idun Midgardsormr 22:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Misplaced Linked Mob? I noticed that Evil weapon is under Xarc's area and links to the actual "Evil Weapon" mob, when instead, the weapon probably being referred to is the Cursed Weapon (of the Evil Weapon family). I think this should be changed to the Cursed Weapon with a note to what the Field Manual actually list. I haven't been by the Xarc manual so I don't know what it actually lists. Can someone confirm this? --Dressi 08:28, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :IIRC, the manual mentions the family (even though there's only one type of Evil Weapon in Xarc). The links now point to the family page.-- 11:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Additional Locations Just came across the new manual in Qufim Island at (I-8) exit of Tunnel Page 1: 9 Clippers 1 Land Worm Lv. 26~29 Page 2: 8 Clippers 2 Seeker Bats Lv. 26~29 Page 3: 7 Greater Pugils 3 Clippers Lv. 28~29 Page 4: 6 members of the Gigas family 4 Greater Pugils Lv. 28~30 Page 5: 5 Acrophies 4 Gigas 1 Greater Pugil Lv. 28~34 I don't know how to update the actual page so thought I'd list it here. --Yamoto 02:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Buburimu's 2nd Field Manual location is at I-9 (right outside of Mhaura). It's the same as the one by the outpost. Page 5 now is 4 members of pugil family and 3 members of Goblin family. The old page 1 is no longer part of the Buburimu manual, I assume it's part of the Tahrongi manual --redpatryck 02:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Elite Training Not sure where to add this so I started a new table. I'm sure it's gonna change drastically, but it's a starting point =/ Lyanna 02:51, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Regions & Zones Since as of the new update each area only has FoV regimens for itself, is the sixth column for area necessary anymore? I would also say the same about the region underneath the zone name since it's not one manual per region anymore, but that doesn't take up as much space. --Rahja 03:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) New Field Manual Locations Not sure how to edit the main page, but there's a new manual located in West Saruta by the outpost in (H-6). --F1gm3nt 03:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I put in the location on the 2nd manual in La Thein Plateau, but not sure how to get the coordinates for the map circle thingy (K-8, between tele-hola and chocobo renter)--Korhil4 Field Manual in Western Altepa Desert There's a field manual at H-10, but not at G-7. Couldn't really edit it because the database was locked. =/ --Sabishii 22:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) There is one at G-7, it's not where the dot on the map is, though. It is at the north end of Revelation Rock, just east of the little water hole with Cactuar in it. --Ruffy 14:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Field Manual in Yhoator Jungle Is it just me, or are all of these pages the least likely to be used in an exp situation in this jungle?? And who solos in Yhoator?? Really... --Overgryph 07:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Is that supposed to be a reason for deleting the Jungle from the list of Field Manuals? - Hiachi 07:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I solo in Yhoator. Page 3 (10 Young Opo-opos) is really simple if you just teleport in to the Outpost, and I'm sure page 4 is nice enough if you can find a good camp. Early 50s is nice here for solo. -- 12:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Jugner forest XP/gil I completed page 1 in Jugner Forest and only got 480. Where did the 540 listed come from? Daveoh 20:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Improvement ideas 2 project ideas to improve the FOV accessability. an FOV link on each area page without having to search for FOV list would help, and a table of contents on the FOV page to link to each section without having to scroll search thru the whole list --Kerah 06:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Behemoth's Dominion XP/Gil In case anyone was wondering, the XP/Gil values are correct for Behemoth's Dominion. For some reason they are only around 1/3 the values of areas with similar level ranges. I hope this is unintended, and that we can expect a fix in the future... --Kyrie 04:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I was looking at this as well, however its obviously very intentional, since its in the same region as quifim making it very easy for someone to get PLed off the pages and gettin closer to 1000 xp page would be a bit too easy at that level. --Kariudo 16:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Treasure Caskets So i was looking at this page and thought that although relatively unrelated that it would be great if the ra/ex drop from each casket was put in the chart with the zone, be it in a new column or just under the zone name. It would take up very little space and would save looking through two pages when deciding where to level, i myself take into account the ra/ex drop from the casket in the area when leveling so that i can make the most of my time. I realize that these two categories are pretty unrelated, but in the interest of making wikia as good and easy to use as possible i think this would be a good addition. I will wait for some thoughts on this and unless I'm met with firm, sound reasons and arguments not to then i will proceed to do this.--Wh1t3e4rth 09:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't like this. Both pieces of information are easy to look at, and flipping between pages is a trivial exercise; it's not worth cluttering up this page with bits of information about something unrelated. You could use the same argument for plenty of other bits of information that has no business being here.-- 13:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I agree that it would be unnecessary to lump these two things together. Treasure Caskets and Fields of Valor are separate systems, and it is easy enough to just compare two pages. If you want a similar chart for your own use, you can play around with subpages to your userpage to make a personal reference page. -- 13:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe its bad luck or maybe there's something else going on in Valley of Sorrows. Camping at the entrance marked #2 on the map, we were doing page 1 from the manual (5 Raptors, 2 Rocs) and did the page about 8 or 9 times so far. We have not seen a single casket (blue or brown) from the more than 56 kills to date. Is it possible that the mobs that spawn below the drop-down don't drop caskets? Idun Midgardsormr 19:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Death from Spike effect does not count as a kill Saw this in Eastern Altepa Desert while killing Giant Spiders on my PLD/DNC. Had Ice spikes from Gothic Gauntlets, and then the spider managed to impale itself on those. Didn't advance my kill count for the FoV regimen. Maybe it was a glitch, maybe not... FFXI-Taube 00:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Does this really need a "Tabs" column? Do we really need to have the tabs column? I thought it was understood you get 10% the EXP worth of tabs. --Emizzon 23:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Xarcabard page 5 Max Level Okay, this keeps getting changed. The max level IS 65, and people keep changing it to 63. I've personally done it at both 64 and 65. As I noted on the Evil Eye page, there is only ONE Evil Eye in the entire zone that spawns 47-48; all the rest are TW at 64-65. It ONLY spawns 47-48 as well, so at 64, it will never be TW, but at 65 it will about half the time. Inconvenient, yes, but it is possible. I discovered this back when Xarcabard was the highest level FoV zone available. Anyway, I'm wondering if there's some way to stop this swapping back and forth between 63 and 65. I can't really think of a way to put a note in the article without seeming out of place, but it seems a lot of people just don't check the talk pages, especially when they are as large as this one is. :/ --Kyrie 14:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I think we should make it Max Level of 63. Since people do FoV for convenience and quick EXP. Or make a note on the main page saying that is can be done up to 65, but you need to check your mobs before you kill. --Nightcrew 10:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC)